1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump or pumping system, including a bilge pump for mounting in a vessel.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Pumps are known and used to move bilge water or work in confined areas with hoses attached for directing the water to a desired exit point or area. A mechanical or electronic switching method is typically used to turn the pump on/off.
Known pumping devices are limited in the angles or flexibility in the discharge outlet of the pump reducing the overall attractiveness and fit for the purpose that they are intended to achieve. Another limitation is in the switching options that are available.